


Kinkmas Time!

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Biting, Collars, F/M, Face Slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: 31 Days of Kinkmas featuring our favorite nerds
Relationships: Laura Bailey/Liam O'Brien, Matthew Mercer/Liam O'Brien, Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray, Sam Riegel/Everyone, Sam Riegel/Travis Willingham, Taliesin Jaffe/Sam Riegel, Taliesin Jaffe/Sam Riegel/Liam O'Brien, Taliesin Jaffe/Travis Willingham, Travis Willingham/Laura Bailey/Ashley Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Caged/Confined-Travis/Taliesin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my favorite shame pit roommate for cheering me on and looking things over. <3 you.

"I'm not going to fit." Travis says, looking at the large metal kennel with trepidation. 

"Yes you will. I made sure." Taliesin says, walking over to run a hand through Travis's hair before tugging gently on the ring on his collar. "This is still your decision Pup. You know what to say if you need to stop."    
  
Travis looks up at Taliesin from his kneeling position and then back at the kennel. It does look comfortable, a pile of blankets and pillows lining the inside and he can see the cord from a heating pad or electric blanket poking through the bars. He takes a deep breath and starts to crawl towards it, Taliesin wandering after him. 

"Can you...can you leave the door open?" Travis asks, pausing at the opening. 

"Of course Pup. You just go in and have a nice nap okay? I'm going to do some work and then make lunch. Do you want some music on?"   
  
"Yeah, please?" 

Taliesin watches as Travis crawls into the cage, grinning when he paws at the blankets until he has a nice little nest to curl up in. He reaches through the bars on top to skritch the top of Travis's head, getting a soft whine in return. 

"Good boy." 


	2. Marking/Biting-Sam/Taliesin

"Oh  _ fuck.  _ Do that again?" Sam pants, squirming as Taliesin licks the bite mark he'd just left on Sam's collarbone.    
  
"You liked that then?" Taliesin asks and Sam nods, tugging at the ropes around his wrists when Taliesin does it again, leaving a matching mark on the opposite side. "Words Samuel. You know the rules." 

"Yes, yes I liked it. Feels good."    
  
"Liam hasn't ever bitten you before? I'm kind of surprised." Taliesin says before dipping his head to leave a trail of gentle bites down the middle of Sam's chest. 

"Despite what everyone seems to think we don't  _ actually  _ sleep together. Well, we sleep but not  _ sleep. _ " Sam says with a soft giggle. "We've made out a few times but that's it. You are my first real boy experience."   
  
"I think we're both too old for the word 'boy.' But I'm honored." Taliesin says as he nips at Sam's side. 

Sam giggles, squirming again, "That tickles!"

"Sorry. Is this better?" Taliesin asks, flashing a wicked grin up at Sam before biting at his inner thigh.


	3. Face Slapping-Liam/Laura

* _ crack* _

Liam stares up at Laura, eyes wide and wet after her hand connects with his cheek. Her other hand is tight in his hair from when she had yanked him away after he'd bitten her thigh, and Laura can see the faint red handprint starting to fade. 

"Again?" Liam asks, sounding nervous.    
  
Laura slaps him again, harder this time, her own hand tingling when she pulls away. Liam moans and Laura sees him reach down to grind the heel of his hand against his cock. That earns him another slap and he whimpers, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.    
  
"Can you come from this?" Laura asks, stroking his heated cheek.    
"I don't know, but I'd like to try?" Liam replies, leaning into her hand and then crying out when she slaps him again.    
  
"We'll keep going until we find out, then."


	4. Objectification-Sam/Everyone

He's tied up, suspended in the middle of the room as everyone else mingles and talks around him. Occasionally someone will run a hand down his back or grope his ass but he's ignored for the most part and that sends a shiver of  _ something  _ through him.    
  
"I think we should draw straws." Laura says, and Sam can see her pouting just in the corner of his eye.    
  
"I suppose that is the fairest way to figure out who gets to use our toy first." Liam murmurs. He's just out of view, but Sam can hear the scrape of his callouses against his beard and he whines around the ring gag in his mouth.    
  
"I think it's getting antsy." That's Travis, a tone of amusement in his voice as a hand roughly gropes his ass, two thick fingers pressing inside him momentarily. 

"It's a  _ toy.  _ It doesn't have feelings." Brian says as he moves in front of Sam, one hand gripping his jaw as a cock pushes into his mouth. "Besides I was promised first dibs on its mouth and I aim to collect."


	5. Frottage/Grinding-Sam/Marisha

"I didn't realize a football uniform would do it for you." Sam pants as Marisha grinds against his thigh.    
  
"It's not --  _ oh fuck Sam  _ \-- not exactly that. You were just so...so fucking  _ confident _ out there. It was hot, okay?" Marisha says, hands fisted in Sam's sweaty hair. 

They're in one of the dressing rooms backstage at the theater in Austin, and Marisha is sans pants -- but only pants -- as she rides his thigh like it's a sybian. Sam holds onto her hips as she moves against him, sliding one up under her crop top to grope a breast, tugging at a nipple until she whimpers. 

"We don't have much time," Sam reminds her and Marisha just nods frantically, hips moving faster. 

  
"M'close. Fuck,  _ Sam."  _ Marisha cries out as she comes, leaving an obvious wet spot on his pants.


	6. Pegging/Strap-On-Travis/Ashley/Laura

Travis isn't entirely sure  _ how  _ he ended up face down on his own bed, whimpering into a pillow while one of his best friends fucks him with a bright pink dildo, but he thinks there was some alcohol involved and he's not exactly mad at the situation. 

"Fuck, you were right, babe," Ashley says to Laura. "He takes it really fucking well." 

"He does. He likes it when I fuck him, don't you beebee?" 

"Yeah," Travis moans, gasping when Ashley's next thrust is sharper, the angle of her hips shifting until he cries out. 

"Shit, you make some great noises, Trav," Ashley says, one of her hands stroking his back. 

Travis moans again when a hand grips his hair and then Laura's face is smiling at him.    
  
"You doing okay, babe?"

"Good,  _ sooooo _ good." 

Laura giggles and kisses his forehead. "Let's put that mouth to good use too, huh?"


	7. Voyeurism-Matt/Marisha/Liam

Liam had been a little unsure when Matt had first approached him about Liam joining them for a night. It's not like they hadn't all had a little fun with each other now and then, but Matt had said he just wanted to watch and that was a little disconcerting to say the least. 

"Hey, come on in," Marisha says with a grin when she answers the door. 

Matt is lounging on the couch in the living room, and he gives Liam a wide smile when he sees him, standing to give him a warm hug. 

"Hey buddy. I'm glad you came," Matt says, kissing Liam's cheek before he pulls away. 

They make small talk for a while before Matt gets up and kisses Marisha, saying, "Give me like fifteen minutes and then come up, okay?"   
  
She nods and Liam swears she blushes a little as Matt kisses the top of his head before disappearing up the stairs. 

"So we're doing this, huh?" Liam says as Marisha crawls across the couch to perch in his lap. 

"Yeah, you good?"   
  
"Surprisingly, yes? I'm a little nervous, I don't know that I've ever had someone just  _ watch _ me have sex, but hey, first time for everything?" Liam says with a quiet chuckle.    
  
"Exactly! New experiences and all that," Marisha says before kissing him. 

"I guess I thought I was a little old to be learning new tricks but I've been wrong before. Many times." Liam is a little breathless when they break apart and Marisha giggles quietly, running her fingers through his hair. 

"Come on then, old dog. Time to learn a new trick."


	8. Drugs/Aphrodisiacs-Sam/Liam

Sam giggles, leaning heavily against Liam's side, face pressed against Liam's shoulder. Liam ruffles his hair and Sam giggles harder, squirming a little. 

"Those  _ walnuts _ are hitting you pretty hard, huh?" Liam asks, taking a delicate bite of the brownie in his free hand. 

" _ Walnuts.  _ Oh my god you are such an old man. Just say weed like a normal person." Sam gripes, giggling again when Liam pokes his side.    


He feels like he's floating on a cloud and when he looks at Liam there's a faint -- religious context aside --  _ halo _ around him. Sam reaches out and pouts when he can't touch it, making Liam give him a confused look. 

"You -- you have a halo but I can't touch it," Sam whines, making Liam laugh, eyes crinkling.

"You're sweet, but I am nowhere near that angelic, Sammy."   
  
Sam huffs and climbs in Liam's lap, hunching a little to accommodate the height difference between them. He nuzzles at Liam's jaw, enjoying the soft scratchy feeling of Liam's beard on his face. Weed has always made him just a little horny but whatever strain Taliesin had laced these brownies with has him aching for Liam and he nips at Liam's neck, whining a little. 

"Want you," Sam pants, grinding down against Liam. 

"You've got me. Always," Liam murmurs, one hand sliding down the back of Sam's jeans to grope his ass. 

"That's a nice sentiment, but specifically I want your dick. Inside me." 

"Slut," Liam says, tone fond as he picks Sam up and lays him on his back, nuzzling at the strip of skin showing where his shirt has ridden up. "You always get slutty when you're high."   
  
"It's your animal magnetism, brings it out." Sam moans as Liam bites at his hip. "Want to sit on your dick, Liam. Please."   
  
"Fuck, yeah, okay. Hang on," Liam says, standing up and making Sam whine loudly. "I'll be right back. I know you're high, but we still need lube."

Sam shimmies out of his clothes while Liam gets the lube and Liam growls when he turns back to see Sam is stroking himself, free hand tugging at his own hair. "You took too long," Sam whines when Liam crawls between his legs.    
  
"I apologize," Liam murmurs as he nips at Sam's inner thigh, slick fingers already pressing into him.    
  
Liam doesn't go as slow as he normally would, both of them are a little too high and way too turned on for slow and soon he's got three fingers in Sam, twisting them and pressing up until Sam lets out a soft cry. 

"M'good. Want you. Now." Sam begs and Liam stands up to throw his clothes off before sitting down so Sam can crawl in his lap again, both of them moaning as he sinks down.


	9. Gags/Silencing-Sam/Taliesin/Liam

"If you can't be quiet, I'll have to gag you," Nine words that Sam can't get out of his head. 

He and Taliesin had spent a rare night together at a con and Taliesin had threatened to gag him when he couldn't contain his moans when Taliesin sank inside him. And now? Well the idea of not being able to make noises past a muffled sound has Sam hard in his jeans, one hand pressing on his cock as he whimpers softly. 

"You alright there Sammy?" Liam asks, one hand resting on the back of Sam's neck. 

Sam whines and Liam squeezes gently, "Talk to me."   
  
"I -- I want -- want to be gagged while someone fucks me," Sam gets out in a rush of words, his face on fire. 

"Ah. Is this about that threat from Taliesin?"

"Yes! And I can't stop thinking about it."   
  
"Well, talk to him about it. I'm sure he has the tools necessary to do that for you."   
  
"You make it sound like some weird medical procedure."   
  
Liam chuckles, hand still resting on the back of Sam's neck. "Would it be better if I was there?" 

Sam looks up at him, hope in his eyes, "Yes? I -- yes."    
  
"Okay. I'll play schedule Tetris, you go talk to him about it." 

"Do I have to?" Sam whines, head resting on the tabletop.

"Yes, go be an adult."


	10. Writing on the Body-Matt/Marisha

"What are you doing?" Marisha asks, voice still rough with sleep as she turns her head to look back at Matt. 

"Writing."   
  
"I can see that, but why are you writing on me?"   
  
Matt hums quietly, the pen moving across her skin. It's oddly soothing and Marisha feels sleep trying to claim her again. She fights against it, craning her neck to try and see what he's writing and Matt tsks at her.    
  
"I'm not done yet. I'll take a picture when I'm finished; just lay there and look gorgeous." Matt says, gently pushing her head back onto the pillow. 

Marisha settles, arms under the pillow she's laying on as Matt continues to write on her back, up her shoulders, down her thighs. She can feel that he draws things occasionally too, swirling circles of some kind, and she dozes until he shakes her shoulder gently. 

"I'm finished. Want to see?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah," Marisha mutters, laying still as she feels Matt get off the bed and then the quiet click of his phone camera going off. 

"Here," Matt says, showing her the picture. 

There are clouds drifting across her shoulders, words falling from them like rain and she can see they're all things Matt has said he loves about her. Tears well up in her eyes and she drags Matt into a kiss, the angle slightly awkward. 

"I love you, you giant nerd." Marisha murmurs, giggling when Matt blushes.


	11. Deepthroating-Sam/Travis

"There's no way you can take it all," Travis scoffs as Sam pouts.    
  
"How about a bet then? If I can deepthroat your cock, you'll wear a Redskins shirt to the next game.  _ My  _ Redskins shirt."   
  
Travis's eyebrows furrow, "It won't fit."   
  
"The audience will appreciate the shape of your shoulders in it. Come on. If you're so sure then just let me try and if I fail I'll wear my Cowboys jersey for a whole month of shows," Sam pleads.    
  
They're in Laura and Travis's living room; the rest of their friends are out back, but Sam and Travis had stayed inside to watch football and apparently talk about Sam's deepthroating skills.    
  
"Okay okay okay. Fine. Shake on it."   
  
"Fuck that, we're sealing this bet with a kiss." Sam says, leaning into Travis's space to plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth. "There, now, pants off."    
  
"What if someone walks in?" Travis squeaks, already lifting his hips as Sam undoes his belt and his jeans.    
  
"Like it would be the first time we've seen each other doing something like this." Sam says, rolling his eyes as he tosses a pillow on the floor between Travis's feet. 

"Fine. Show me what that mouth can do."   
  
"Only if you swear to  _ never  _ say that again," Sam mutters, licking at the head of Travis's cock before sliding his mouth halfway down. 

"Shit! Sam!" Travis hisses, hands tangling in Sam's fluffy curls as Sam looks up at him and winks.    
  
Travis has to admit that Sam is  _ really  _ good at this, taking Travis in with no problems. It's not long before Sam's lips meet the curly hair at the base of Travis's dick and Travis whimpers. Really, wearing a too small shirt for one week is definitely going to be worth it.


	12. Breathplay-Matt/Liam

Liam wipes sweaty palms on his jeans before knocking on Matt and Marisha's front door. He runs a hand through his hair nervously, five seconds from turning around and leaving, when the door opens, Matt smiling softly at him. 

"You came."   
  
"I -- I almost didn't," Liam admits as he enters the house, kicking his shoes off by the front door.    
  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? This isn't about just me getting off on something. I want both of us in this or neither of us," Matt says, leading Liam to the living room. 

Liam perches on the edge of the couch, fidgeting with his hands as Matt sits next to him. 

"I want this. I -- I might want it too much," Liam says, voice soft and Matt squeezes his shoulder with a strong grip. 

"I want it too. When you made those noises -- fuck Liam -- it was really hot," Matt says, voice low.    
  
"Just the idea -- God, Matt. I want your hand around my throat."    
  
Matt swings himself over into Liam's lap, straddling his thighs, one hand sliding up Liam's chest to just rest against his neck. "If you need to stop, just tap my arm twice okay? I'm not going to go too hard this time."   
  
The promise of a next time has Liam rock hard in his jeans already and he lets out a soft whimper as Matt's hand tightens just a little around his neck. They'd planned this for a Friday night, so Liam would have a couple of days to recover, and the next sound Liam makes is a choking noise when Matt's hand tightens again. 

"Good boy." Matt purrs. 


End file.
